


Want You By My Side

by Khellamendra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: Blaytz finds Daibazaal to be so boring except for a particular servant that’s caught his eye. Now if only he could find him before the new deca-phoeb starts.





	Want You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read Please Be Mine then you'll recognize the holiday. I wrote this story before that one but I'm just now posting it here for some reason. This was for a challenge for the Writer Guild on the Voltron Amino. The theme was the new year.

It was all so unbelievably monotone. Purple and red decorated nearly every part of Daibazaal including the very planet itself. The whole place was so uniform and so militaristic. Sometimes Blaytz wanted to throw random color capsules everywhere just to see what would happen. Probably cause a riot or something knowing these people, they wouldn’t know how to handle that much fun. Sure Zarkon was nice but even he had a certain controlled mannerism to him as if he was afraid to let go or didn’t know how to. He seemed the most animated around Honerva. The Nalquodian only hoped she brought out a real personality in the guy. Alfor was so different that he didn’t know how his friend did it other than having the patience of a Weblum.

Looking across the room, he watched the servants as they moved about their various tasks. Eyes watched one in particular, the same one he remembered from his first visit to Daizabaal after becoming a Paladin.

Eyes met his own and Blaytz was about to wink at him before Alfor decided to lean forward, right in his line of sight, the biggest smile on his face. “What do you think Blaytz?” Glancing around the table, everyone was staring at him now, waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t even heard. Eyes flitted to where the servant had been but there was nothing but empty space now.

“Uh yeah, I think it’s a great idea.” Shrugging, he caught that knowing look from Trigel that he ignored. The king had already turned back to Zarkon, crossing his arms with a look of satisfaction.

“You see? Everyone wants you to be there. You cannot miss the annual Capho Festival." He said firmly. "We shall welcome the new deca-phoeb together. As Paladins-in-arms and as friends. You cannot possibly say no.” Blaytz put an arm over his chair, slouching as he tuned the conversation out again.

When he caught movement out of his peripheral again he followed the arm up to see the same servant he had been watching a moment ago. Eyes meeting again, Blaytz smiled and tipped his head in a silent thanks. The blush was almost invisible against pale violet skin but he still caught it along with the smile before the servant walked away.

As soon as the meeting ended, they all separated with a promise to meet up in a couple of quintant for the Festival. It would be going on for an entire movement as per tradition. The new deca-phoeb would be starting at the end of the first quintant of it.

Blaytz lingered, telling himself it was only because Alfor was and he liked to watch his friend’s back. They all knew it wasn’t because of a lack of trust in the Galra. Alfor had done it for Blaytz when it had mattered the most. Blaytz had spent his life doing the same until it became something of a habit.

Leaning on the balcony he watched his friend visit with Honerva. Zarkon walking ahead to give them time to themselves.

“Is everything alright?” Trigel joined him, watching Alfor gestured animatedly about something while Honerva laughed. “You seemed distracted during the meeting.”

“Hey you know me, I find those meetings boring more often than not. The atmosphere does that to me. It’s so dry here.” Shrugging, he turned around and leaned against the railing. “You know me, I love excitement this is-” He gestured with a hand. “So not it.”

“It is different from home, I must admit though I do find it fascinating. I believe there is one in particular that you also find fascinating.” She said, gesturing with her head again. Glancing back, he smiled without meaning to. The soft laugh signaled he had was caught and he gave her a sour look. “I overheard Alfor ask if it would be alright to have some of the servant class assist with preparation and service for the Capho festival. I may have mentioned to the Staff Captain that we want only the best and that there is a particular set of servants that have more than proven themselves.”

Trigel didn’t believe in the Galran’s hierarchy either but unlike him, she was better at playing the system. Looking back at the servant, he grinned. “Thanks Tri.”

\-------------------------

Everything was a flurry of activity but Blaytz loved it. Altea was a planet he could spend all of his time on, it was so full of color and life. Throw everything underwater and it might have been almost exactly like Nalquod. Granted he had long since grown to enjoy the warmth of the sun against skin.

Dodging children he wrapped an arm around Coran without stopping, watching him check things off a list. “Yo Coran the gorgeous man don’t suppose the rest of the Pirate Polychoral are going to show up to the festival? I haven’t gotten to hear you guys in ages.” Twirling a mustache, Coran pretended to think it over as if he hadn’t known the answer phoebs ago.

“The gang is rather busy these days but.” He looked from side to side, leaning into Blaytz. “We might be able to get everyone together for a show or two.” He hinted. Patting the Altean heartily on the back blue paladin laughed.

“Well, I’ll make sure to keep an ear out then. Wouldn’t want to miss that for anything. To the new deca-phoeb friend!” Strolling down the street, he didn’t even hesitate to walk into the castle. Even more people were working diligently to get everything ready. They would be getting guests within a few varga and everyone was excited.

The galra servants were the ones that stood out like sore thumbs and not just because of their looks. They seemed almost perplexed by the relaxed nature of everything. He didn’t see who he was really interested in but Trigel had assured him the man was here somewhere.

“Blaytz!” He turned just in time to be pulled into a crushing hug by the overly friendly Rygnirathian.

“ Gyrgan! Good to see you too. Kinda crushing my chest though, do you mind?” He said with a slight wheeze. Even if he didn’t quite need the air, the yellow paladin always seemed to forget his own strength. Thankfully he didn’t have as squishy of an anatomy like Alteans did.

Speaking of Alteans, he waved at Alfor as he joined them with the rest of their party. Opening his arms to give another hug, Zarkon was quick to extend a hand. Accepting the gesture without question, they clasped arms before he put a hand on Trigel’s shoulder as she bowed slightly to him. Alfor tried to do what Zarkon had but Gyrgan didn’t give him the chance to get out of the hug. At least this one didn’t sound too painful.

“Always a great pleasure to see you too Gyrgan. Truly your heart is as strong as your muscles.” Alfor said, not without the same slight wheeze Blaytz had. The Nalquodian noted with some amusement that Alfor was actually more so out of breath as he straightened clothing out once back on the ground.

“Getting old are we?” He teased as Alfor cleared his throat.

“Looking for someone before we arrived, dear friend?” Alfor asked casually as he fixed his sleeve. It turned into a smug grin at the look of shock on a blue face.

“Quiznack does everyone know?” He asked, rubbing his head.

“I don’t know. Are we waiting for someone else?” Gyrgan asked and Zarkon looked just as confused.

“I am afraid I too do not know. What are you talking about Alfor?” He asked as Blaytz desperately make gestures behind him to shut it. Alfor for his part laughed it off.

“It is nothing, I am merely teasing him and he knows it. Come let us leave these people to their work. I must show you some things I have been working on while I still can. Once the festival starts Melenor will never forgive me if I try to work during it.”

They only managed to escape because the queen came into the hanger and dragged Alfor away. They all knew that was their signal to disperse and enjoy what Altea had to offer.

If it was lively before it was even more so now with music and laughter both in and outside of the palace. As much as he wanted to stay in the palace, Blaytz had always been a paladin of the people. He wasn’t royalty like Alfor or Zarkon nor a leader like Gyrgan was for his tribe. Even Trigel was a royal researcher. He was just a regular guy that had accidentally saved and befriended a then prince turned king. Out in the square and down the side streets with the kids and commoners, that was where he felt the most comfortable.

As the suns set lower in the sky, he knew he needed to find the person he wanted to see the most. Considering he hadn’t seen any of the Galran servants around they most likely had been stuck at the palace. That was probably a big improvement from what they had to deal with so that gave him some comfort.

The mood inside the palace was far more formal, filled with the higher-ups from various allied planets. At least Zarkon was dancing. From the look on his face, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the activity. Every time he looked at Honerva’s smiling face, his own would soften and he’d keep going. Maybe she was bringing out a personality in him after all.

Continuing he walked into the kitchen which confused the Galra staff who didn’t expect anyone but other servants or staff to be in there. Hys smacked his hand with a spoon when he reached for one of the desserts. “Oh no you don’t, you know the rules. Not until the new deca-phoeb starts are you getting one of those. Shoo before I smack you again.” She said as he rubbed his poor hand.

“Man I can’t believe at your age you still have reflexes like that. Woah!” Dodge the spoon, he made a break for it before she could make good on her promise. He hadn’t seen the person he wanted in there anyway. In fact, he couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. The more time that passed the more disappointed he was until he had to give up.

Slipping away from the party he found a balcony to sulk on. Looking down at the lights, he could hear the sounds of the celebration. It brought a slight smile to his face to see the people so happy and knowing he was helping to protect that.

“E-excuse me.”

The voice was so soft he almost missed it but it caught his attention all the same. Standing shyly was the one person he had wanted to see this entire time. “I apologize but Ms. Trigel asked me to bring these to you. I’m will leave it for you and your guest.”

“Guest?” Looking at the tray, he realized it had two glasses on it. Trigel was a smart one and he owed her so much. Taking the glasses, he set one down on the railing before gently catching the man’s arm. “Actually, I….what’s your name?” Surprised, the man hesitated on if he should answer and Blaytz was almost afraid he wouldn’t.

“Bakki. My name is Bakki.”

“Bakki. I like it. Bakki I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind being my guest?” He asked, holding out the glass to the man. “Honestly I have been all over this place looking for you. I know this might seem weird and all but-”

“I would love to.”

“-but I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while and...what?” A hand gently took the glass from his hand as a tray was set aside.

“You were the first person to talk to me, to notice me. To continue to notice me.” He said, that blush back on violet cheeks. “I know I’m here because you asked for me to be and I’m grateful for that. It’s so nice here. Not at all like back home. There it’s so-”

“Dry?” Blatyz asked, feeling a warmth in his chest at the soft laugh that earned.

“Yes, dry.”

The sudden cheer of the people caught both of their attention as they looked over the balcony at the set up below. Alfor and Melenor had appeared, both of them smiling and waving to the adoring citizens.

_“To those who come from beyond our planet, we thank you for joining us in bringing in a new deca-phoeb. It has not been without its troubles and its pains but it has also brought much to be happy and thankful for. We mourn those that could not be with us this night and take comfort in those we can. We will never forget them, but we will move forward as we always do and continue to bring peace and prosperity. Through unity and through friendship, we will achieve this goal. We are all very different and yet similar beings in a universe much bigger than ourselves. Beings trying to do our best. May this deca-phoeb be even better than the last and may we never lose sight of who we are!”_

“He’s an impressive leader,” Bakki said with a small smile.

“He sure is. Looks like the new deca-phoeb will be here soon.” Blaytz said, noticing Gyrgan and Trigel below them, sitting beside one another. He knew she liked him but Gyrgan wasn’t ready for another relationship, not as he still mourned the one he had lost. “What do you hope to see in the coming one?”

“Honesty, I would like freedom for my people. Being here, it makes me want that even more. Emperor Zarkon is a good man but the classism is something that needs to be removed. My people deserve to be as happy as the Alteans and your own. I admit I don’t know anything about your people. Still, from watching you, seeing you among the citizens here, I have a feeling they are very happy people. Oh, the countdown is starting.”The both of them looked at the large clock counting down the ticks.

As it was about to hit the last number, Blaytz leaned in and pressed a kiss to Bakki’s cheek, catching the man off guard. The crowd cheers as Alfor did the same to Melenor though she wasn’t so quick to let him get away. “Run away with me then. Change doesn’t come overnight but it’s like he said, we achieve it through unity. Let me help you.”

Looking out at the crowd as the sky lit up with lights, Bakki didn't need to think about it for long before he nodded. “To the new deca-phoeb, whatever it may bring I’ll face it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hys and Bakki are both from the 80's GoLion/Voltron.
> 
> Bakki was the founder of the rebels who wanted to free his homeworld from tyranny. I was trying to think of a name for the Galra servant and it just seemed perfect. 
> 
> Hys is the maid that is always around Raible (Coran) and Fala (Allura). I don't remember what her name was in the English dub oddly enough.


End file.
